Time Travel For Beginners
by Strand
Summary: Did you love him baby Potter? SLASH HARRY X SIRIUS TIME TRAVEL
1. Chapter 1

AN: Woo! Harry X Sirius! There's not enough of it! Man, I wrote this like, two years ago... enjoy? Review an' stuff.

Disclaimer: Me no owny.

**Chapter 1: Introducing Harry Black**

Things were awkward on the Hogwarts express. The entire train seemed fearful, now that the Ministry had finally admitted that Voldemort was back, but no carriage was more so than the one holding the only people who knew from the beginning that Voldemort was back.

Ron and Hermione sat tense and rigid, apprehensive of the black mood that seemed to surround their friend. Hermione was lucky to get the other window seat, and busied herself with it, casting quick, anxious glances at her brooding friend. Ron was not so lucky - so he sorted his chocolate frog cards over and over again. The only one making noise was Pig, who flew in circles around his cage, hooting; unaware of the dark atmosphere around them.

Harry looked out the window, but he felt like smashing it. Last year, the Ministry had admitted Voldemort was back. Last year, Sirius was declared innocent - after he'd died fighting for him. It was his fault. He had believed the dream, and it came true. He'd never see his playful grin, or hear his bark-like laugh, or those ice blue eyes that hid the shadow of his years in Azkaban. His death kept playing over and over in his head and Sirius's _dear cousin's_ words kept circling in his head: '_did you _love_ him, little baby Potter?_'

Did you love him? Did you _love _him? Do you _still _love him? Love… more then he should have… Did Sirius love him like that too? Love like Harry loved him… His smile, eyes, hair, lips, laugh, hugs, and the kisses he gave Harry on the cheek that sent shivers down his spine? Did Harry do the same thing that Sirius did to him? Or was it not to be?

Obviously not to be, for now Sirius was dead and he left Harry wondering.

HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB

His bad mood lasted throughout the week, before it became depression, and Harry's grades started slipping. Hermione kept trying to push him to work, as they were in their sixth year, but upon seeing his sad face she instantly gave up. Even Professor McGonagall didn't have the heart to scold him. Ron was constantly trying to cheer him up, but the short bursts of happiness his pranks created only lasted a few minutes, as if Harry felt obliged to laugh. By Halloween, Harry's grades had slipped to an all time low, as did his spirits. The words kept repeating themselves in his head: '_did you _love _him?_'

The festivities of Halloween continued around him, their laughs and shouts mocking him. He was getting a lot of compliments for his heroics last year, but what they _didn't_ know was that it was _his_ fault. He smiled and laughed weakly for Ron and Hermione, but he did no more then that.

Dumbledore made a speech at the end of the festivities, much to everyone's surprise, but Harry didn't listen. It was just a warning about Voldemort. At the end he got up wearily to leave like everyone else, and walked out the doors with Ron and Hermione, and things were once again awkward between the three of them. Silence hung above them as they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. They started up the switching stairs when they saw Professor McGonagall striding towards them from another corridor.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, please follow me," she said formally, and started to walk down the same corridor that she had come down. They followed obediently. Harry noticed that they were going towards Dumbledore's office. Sure enough, they stopped before the stone gargoyle.

"_Peppermint humbug,_" McGonagall said to it. The gargoyle sprang to life and Professor McGonagall ushered them up the revolving stairs.

They waited outside the door, waiting to be called in. The awkward silence still hovered between them. There wasn't much to say. Ron was fidgeting a lot. He couldn't stand the silence, and by the looks of Hermione, who had become very interested in her shoes, neither could she. Ron finally broke the annoying silence. "Why do you think we were called?"

Harry just shrugged. Ron was about to say something else, when they heard Dumbledore call them in. They walked in and took their seats. Dumbledore was patting Fawkes. "Good evening, Professor," Hermione said politely.

Dumbledore smiled softly. "Good evening," he left Fawkes and sat down in his chair across the desk "Now, I have been told that you, Harry, have not been yourself," he said, his eyes twinkling sadly.

Harry didn't want to tell him why. He didn't want to tell anyone why. "I don't know what you-" "What are you talking about Harry? You've been moping for ages! We barely talk anymore!" Ron exploded. He couldn't help it. He felt like he was losing his best friend.

Harry stared shell-shocked at his friend's desperate plea. Hermione decided to add to Ron's plea as well. "We miss the old Harry! We miss our friend!"

Dumbledore smiled at their concern. "I imagine this is all about Sirius, Harry?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore then sadly at his shoes. "It was my fault…" He mumbled. Ron and Hermione stared sadly at Harry.

"No, it wasn't Harry. It wasn't fair that you spent such little time with him…" This was where Dumbledore was going to tell him that Sirius died with honor and he should live more like Sirius would have wanted.

"So I purpose that I send you three back in time to spend the year there. And maybe the next year, depending on this year."

All three of them stared at Dumbledore. Harry was the first to react. His face cracked into a grin. "Really?! You can do that?"

"Of course. But you need to be fully aware that this is experimental magic, and as of yet has not been properly used. I must stress the fact that this cannot fall into the wrong hands. The rules of time travel still apply, and you should tell no one who you really are, and tell no one of the future. Including me. I am sure that with that knowledge, even I would stop Peter." Dumbledore said sternly, the twinkle in his eye brightening. Harry's face fell, as did Hermione's. "I can't save them."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I'm sorry Harry, but that's the way it is." Silence fell across the room again.

"So we can prank Snape!" Ron said, cleverly changing the subject.

"RON! He's a teacher!" Hermione said sternly, but it was laced with amusement.

"But he won't be when we're back there!" Ron argued excitedly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course. I have informed your families and they all agreed. Your family seemed most eager at the idea of you not coming back, Harry."

Harry grinned. "I couldn't care less, sir."

Dumbledore smiled. "I have the books and uniform you will be needing for the year here." He motioned towards the pile of books on his desk. "And I have your trunks and pets here as well.

"Now Harry, your broom is a bit advanced for the time-" "I'm not leaving my broom sir." It was the first gift Sirius ever gave him.

Dumbledore smiled. "So we will say that it is a custom made broom made by a talented little shop off the coast of Norway."

Harry blinked. _Why Norway?_

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, I think it would be safe to keep your names, but Harry, you will now be Sirius's third cousin, Harry Black. I have already informed Mrs. Black of your coming, as I have informed myself - my former self, that is. You will be students moving schools from Norway."

They nodded. "Professor, why Norway?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled. "Norway doesn't get enough attention these days."

Ron and Harry looked positively thrilled at the idea of time travel, but Hermione's face was contorted in debate. She wanted to agree with Ron and Harry, that this was a great idea, but something was nagging her.

"But sir," she began, "this is experimental magic. The consequences of this venture could be enormous. No wizard has ever gone back more then 28 days, and even then there have been terrible repercussions. We could create a time paradox." She gritted her teeth and hoped she wouldn't crush Harry by saying this.

Harry couldn't believe she had just said that. This was his chance! His one big chance to meet all the people he should have known his entire life! He was speechless, and so was Ron. The dizzy excitement faded from the room and a much more somber feeling filled its place.

Dumbledore peered over his spectacles in a calm way. "I have already taken these risks into account, Miss Granger and I completely agree. This will be an experimental venture and it will be exceedingly dangerous. On the other hand I have known you three to be collected and rational even in face of Lord Voldemort. I trust that you three will obey all rules about time travel as if they were your life support."

"But sir, if Sirius and Professor Lupin see us back in the past and then in the future, that would create a time paradox! Who knows what could happen!" Hermione said sternly, though her expression was worried.

"Hermione! What are you saying?! This is Harry's chance to meet his parents! And see Sirius! How can you be against this?!" Ron cried angrily. Harry was silent. Hermione looked as though Ron had just told her he never wanted to see her again.

"Mr. Weasley, calm yourself. Miss Granger has a point. This is true, there may be a time paradox, but I believe that Sirius and Remus will understand what has happened, or will have simply forgotten in the years between." Hermione didn't look convinced.

"Miss Granger, I implore you: trust me when I say I have thought these things through and I honestly believe that you will be safe as long as you follow the rules. If worst comes to worst, you are to open this letter. It will tell you what to do and how. You, Harry and Ron are talented wizards and witch. You will be able to handle this," Dumbledore stated, handing over the letter to Hermione, who looked much more pleased knowing she had something it writing to tell her it was ok "At the end of the year, you will have to use that letter as well, Miss Granger: to get back."

"Now, if you would all grab your books, trunks and pets and hold on into this," he said, motioning to a clapping monkey toy.

They stuffed their books into their trunks excitedly and rushed over to the clapping monkey toy. They put their hand on the monkey and waited. Nothing happened. Dumbledore winded the monkey up and it started crashing its cymbals together. The sound of the cymbals reached their ears, and suddenly, everything went fuzzy and it felt like he was dreaming. Colors blurred together, and a warm happy feeling spread through his body. He looked to Ron and Hermione, but they were just blurry red and brown shapes. Things started to come back into focus, but none of them could tell. Their heads were still spinning. The little monkey didn't stop clapping and span in circles on the floor.

"Oi!" Harry's eyes started to focus on a man coming towards them in some kind of bright blue uniform. He squinted, focusing his eyes, and then realized it was one of the muggle train conductors from Kings Cross. Had they been seen? He looked at Hermione. She seemed to think along the same lines, but Ron was still blinking. The conductor stopped in front of them staring menacingly at them. "You three are disturbing the peace with that blasted monkey! Stop it or you won't be catching your train!"

Harry blinked. He wasn't wondering how they came from nowhere? Hermione clicked first and grabbed the monkey, clamping the cymbal together. "Sorry sir. We were just mucking around."

The conductor scowled at them. "What are kids your age doing playing with monkey toys?"

"Erm…" Even the quick-witted Hermione couldn't think of something. They were too old for this.

"Don't you know? Clapping monkey toys are all the rage at the moment!" All of them turned to see a grinning boy of seventeen with shoulder length straight black hair, an ear full of silver piercings and sharp blue eyes walking over. _Sirius Black. _He stood in front of the conductor, hands on hips. "Tut, tut, tut! Can't keep up with the times! Go!" The conductor fumed, but saw he was getting nowhere, so he left.

Sirius turned to face them, his face splitting into a grin. Harry felt his own face grinning as he looked on Sirius's happy face. "Now, why are you spending time on a monkey?" He said, taking the toy from Hermione. He examined it with mock-curiosity.

"It's a- It's-" The bushy haired girl stuttered. There was nothing she could think of.

"My brothers gave it to me. Bit of a stupid gift if you ask me. Not as bad as mum's yearly sweaters though," Ron intervened, grimacing at the thought of the yearly sweaters."

Sirius laughed out loud. His bark laugh. God, Harry had missed that laugh. He couldn't stop staring. Sirius grinned at them. "Sirius Black." He extended his hand in a loose greeting.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, smiling kindly at him, and shaking his hand.

"Ron Weasley." The red-head grinned, grabbing Sirius's hand as most blokes do, giving it a firm shake.

Sirius turned to last boy. His breath caught in his throat. He looked just like James, but his eyes were bright green, his face was more feminine and his lips - Sirius felt himself blush.

The bright eyed boy's cheeks tinted red as he shook his hand. "Harry P-Black. Harry Black," the boy repeated, testing it, as if it were new.

Then it hit Sirius. _Black_. As in the _Black _family. _His_ family.

HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

_Black_. The name was a sin. The name that reflected the soul; the name he shared with this green-eyed boy. _Harry Black._

Sirius quickly recoiled, pulling away from Harry. Harry looked confused, and Sirius swore he saw pain in those brilliant green eyes, but this boy was a Black; he was obviously a very good actor. His mother probably put him up to becoming his friend and then crushing him. Yeah – Yeah, that had to be it. Sirius ignored the niggling voice in the corner of his mind explaining the flaws in his logic. There was no way – no way – that this boy could be honest if his mother was letting him in the Black house. He felt the hate build up in him, rotting him from the inside.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, feebly attempting a joking tone in a vain effort to cover his fear of what Sirius would say, desperate to break the silence that had settled into the group..

"You're a Black," Sirius hissed, so low it was almost to himself, his voice dripping with malice. Sirius looked at Harry, trying to find a fault or a flaw, something to make the green-eyed boy less strikingly stunning, but found nothing; beauty to hide the ugliness inside no doubt.

Sirius took a threatening step forward. "You've found our cousin then, boy." A sharp voice cut in, almost like a threat.

Sirius turned. The golden trio also turned towards the voice. A tall woman with her pitch black hair tied back so tight that it would put Professor McGonagall to shame was walking towards them. There was a timid looking boy with his school trolley, short in comparison to the woman who encouraged all the old muggle folk tales of cruel witches, trailing behind her. Harry saw Sirius scowl at the pair of them out of the corner of his eye. The timid boy looked away and moved further behind the strict woman. Looking more closely at the strict woman, Harry released who it was: Mrs. Black from the painting in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry swallowed nervously.

Mrs. Black was far more intimidating in real life then the painting in Grimmauld Place. The painting couldn't even do her justice. Here, she reminded Harry of Bellatrix; this only made the icy feeling in his gut sink further.

The frightful woman and the timid boy walked past Sirius and stopped in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione, effectively blocking Sirius. She looked down at each one of them, scrutinising them. Her eyes locked on Harry, her eyes turning to slits.

"You look _awfully_ familiar boy. What is your name?" She was suspicious, he could tell. He looked exactly like Sirius's best friend, his dad.

"I'm Harry Black-" Her hand lashed out and grabbed his face by his cheeks. Mrs. Black continued to stare at him, examining him like he was a dog in a breeding competition. Finally she let him go.

"Yes. You fit the description," She motioned the timid boy forward. He obeyed, but he was looking nervously behind at Sirius every few seconds. "I apologise for examination, but one must be sure." Mrs. Black finished her sentence with a rasp that made her apology sound more along the lines of: 'Straighten that back boy; you're a Black, not Quasimodo.' Harry, Ron and Hermione immediately stood up straight.

"Regulus will take you to the train. I must be off on business." Her eyes surveyed them from under her up-turned nose. "I trust you will all make it into Slytherin. Your uncle has assured me you would." Her back walked away from them and the Golden Trio looked nervously at each other. They knew they were pure Gryffindors, through and through.

"We should get on the train soon," Regulus said weakly, but he was looking at his brother, nervous and almost ashamed. Sirius hadn't stopped glaring at them, and now he was baring his teeth aggressively, like a dog would when another came into its territory.

"Your. A. _Black,_" The look Sirius was giving him was pure hatred; and it was breaking his heart. It must have shown on his face, because for a few precious seconds Sirius's glare softened, but in a flash he was glaring again.

Sirius turned to glare at his nervous brother, before turning to leave. Harry lips twitched. He wanted to call him back, tell him not to leave, tell him he cared, tell him- something – anything.

"WAIT!" Harry yelled at Sirius. Harry froze. Sirius turned to stare at him with those damn soul searching blue eyes. Sirius looked very surprised; he expected that that was it, his mother's plan failed, but this one – Harry – seemed more determined. He tried to glare back at Harry, but his broken, stunned look made him falter.

Harry took a step forwards… He ran at Sirius and threw his arms around him. His lips connected with Sirius's, who kissed back with just as much passion. People were staring, but they melted away as Sirius pulled back less then a centimetre and whispered against his lips "I love-"

"What do you want?!" Harry snapped out of his fantasy to see the boy of his dream over five meters away, confused and angry at been held up. Harry blinked dumbly a few times. "I-I-er-wanted-er-um-" An uncomfortable silence set in. Harry couldn't speak any words; none, not that he had thought this far ahead anyway.

"You asked me to wait, and then nothing?!" Harry was blushing so hard right then, his face may as well have been of fire. "Of course you have nothing to say! If fact we will never have anything to say! I don't even want to see your face again!" Sirius violently grabbed the handle of his trolley and swung the trolley around so hard, his top bag fell off and blushing, he quickly picked it back up and huffed off in the direction of platform nine and three quarters.

Harry was stunned and his eyes were burning, but he was starting to notice that every muggle around them were looking at them or Sirius's retreating back. Harry's ears were turning red now and he hung his head so his hair covered his face to hide the building tears. No one spoke, people shuffled past, whispering to each other when they thought they were out of earshot.

The uncomfortable silence settled itself back in place. "We'd better get to the train. It will be leaving soon." Regulus said in a soft, confused, but understanding voice, feeling slightly awkward around the three of them.

"Yeah, you're right," Ron murmured. He steered Harry in the direction of the train, with Hermione of Harry's other side, blocking him from view, silently telling me it was alright. But it wasn't alright, not for Harry. The whole point of this trip had gone up in flame in a matter of minutes.

Regulus trailed in front of them, pushing his trolley, supposedly leading them to the platform, glancing around back at them every few seconds to check they were still there, his sympathies blinding him to notice his followers were surprisingly confident about the way. Harry tried to take his mind off what had happened, by pretending to 'follow' Regulus to the platform. Regulus was shorter then Sirius, and wasn't quite as handsome as Sirius either, but he seemed strangely likeable. Harry smiled sadly, that at least they'd made one friend… kinda. He mopped up his unshed tears and tapped Hermione and Ron to show he was alright.

As they neared the barrier, Ron went to casually step through like usual, but Hermione yanked him back with a scowl. "We don't know about the barrier, **remember**?" she hissed threateningly into his ear. Ron ears reddened and Regulus turned at them confused, his eyes flicking shortly between the barrier and Ron, before rounding on the trio with an almost distrustful look that was so like Sirius's, that Harry felt his eyes water again. That seemed to make Regulus feel bad, as he then put on a friendly, gentle face and using a kind gentle tone, indicated to the barrier. "This is the barrier to the platform. All you got to do is step through." He demonstrated, stepping through and becoming back quickly, as though they were the ones who had disappeared.

He look surprised at there lack of surprise, as the situation with Harry had caused them to forget that they had to act. Hermione stepped in before Regulus put two and two together. "We have a very simular set up in Norway." She expressed with just a bit of a patronizing tone. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was to be taught as though she knew nothing, and though not meaning it, he had grated her nerves with his prep school teacher like demonstration.

Regulus blushed to his ears, muttering words like 'of course- should have known-' pushing his trunk though the barrier, embarrassed. Hermione twinged of a little guilt as he left.

"Geez, Hermione. We'll make a Slytherin out of you yet!" Ron laughed which Harry joined a little shaky.

Grinning shyly Hermione walked through the barrier laughing back, "Shut it Ron!" stepping onto Platform ¾, Ron and Harry stepping through laughing after her full heartedly.

HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPS

A.N. Little short, little shit. Can't think what's wrong, or how to fix it, but hey! I sorta like it. Hate Harry's fantasy, but there's ridiculous comedy value there if you think about Sirius being stopped and then Harry just staring blankly into space. I'm bored and sick, so I'll write more I hope.


End file.
